Regret
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Pernahkah kau menyesal akan apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Naruto dan Hinata pernah menyesal. Ketika mereka mengakui rasa sesal mereka, mereka pun akhirnya sama-sama sadar dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Lalu... bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya?


Discaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Regret

Bunga sakura mulai bermekaran dimusim semi, beberapa telah menggugurkan kelopaknya. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, membuat siapapun tergerak untuk tersenyum.

Tetapi tidak bagi perempuan itu, Hinata Hyuuga. Awal tahun kedua di SMA-nya tidak membuatnya merasa senang. Libur awal semester kemarin, Naruto dan Sakura telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Adakah yang salah? Sebenarnya sih tidak. Hinata tidak terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan hal lebih. Tapi bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah lelaki baik dan satu-satunya laki-laki yang selalu menyapanya.

" _Ohayou,_ Hinata."

Seperti barusan. Hinata menyunggingkan senyum, tanpa perlu berpikir dulu. Ekor matanya mengekori sosok Sakura yang berjalan sedikit dibelakang Naruto. " _Ohayou."_

Begitulah. Walau Naruto telah memiliki kekasih, laki-laki itu tetap tersenyum dan menyapa untuknya.

-X-

"Hinata..."

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Naruto dan Sakura yang menurutnya tidak cocok. " _Ha'i, sensei?"_

"Hari ini jadwalmu untuk menjaga klinik kesehatan," ujar Kurenai _sensei._

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Dan sejenak ia melirik Naruto yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ah sudahlah.. toh, Sakura juga berada disana, disamping Naruto.

Sasampainya di ruang kesehatan, Hinata menyapa Shizune _sensei_ dan menggunakan jas klinik berwarna putih. "Banyak yang sakit hari ini, kah?"

"Tidak. Hari ini siswa sehat semua," tukas Shizune _sensei_ sambil tertawa pelan. "Omong-omong, aku mau keluar sebentar. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau disini sendiri, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Hinata menyahut sambil, tersenyum.

Ketika Shizune _sensei_ keluar klinik, Hinata duduk dikursi. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, matanya mulai terpejam. Lalu, secara tiba-tiba pintu klinik dibuka dengan keras.

Naruto.

Dengan Sakura disisinya.

-X-

 _Beberapa menit sebelumnya..._

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura, menyenggol lengan Naruto. Kepala Naruto disandarkan keatas meja, terlihat lelah.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing," jawab Naruto, mendongakkan sedikit kepala. Matanya fokus terhadap suatu subjek, yang ketika Sakura ikut menoleh, orang itu telah pergi. "Sepertinya aku demam."

"Mau ke klinik?" tanya Sakura.

"Boleh," Naruto menjawab. Ia tersenyum.

Kemudian, Sakura mengantar Naruto ke klinik kesehatan.

-X-

"Aku sudah disini. Kau dapat meninggalkanku," kata Naruto kepada Sakura.

Hinata terus menatap Naruto. Sedikit tidak percaya jika Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, Sakura tidak mengelak dan segera meninggalkan Naruto dengan Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinata. "Berbaringlah."

Naruto beranjak duduk ditempat tidur. Sementara Hinata berjalan ke rak penyimpanan obat.

"Kepalaku terasa pusing dan berputar," ucap Naruto. Ia menyentuh keningnya sesaat. "Sepertinya aku juga demam."

Hinata segera mengambil obat demam dan segelas air putih, dan melangkah mendekati Naruto. Dengan lemas ia membuka pembungkus obat, lalu menegaknya bersama air putih.

" _Arigatou,"_ kata Naruto lirih.

"Ya. Cepatlah sembuh." Hinata memgambil gelas dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Lalu ia berbaring diatas ranjang klinik. "Kau tahu, terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tidak memilih untuk tinggal."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata, tak terlalu mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto. Ia meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya pada rak disamping ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kalikali masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto, memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Tadinya kau ingin duduk disebelahku. Tetapi karena tas Sakura yang tertinggal sebentar dimeja sebelahku, kau memutuskan untuk pindah."

"Aku mengira kau sudah memiliki teman sebangku." Hinata berkata tenang, padahal hatinya tidak begitu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Begitu."

Kesunyian tiba-tiba membuat hati Hinata semakin tidak tenang. "Aku... menyesal."

"Hm?"

Hinata berbalik, memunggungi Naruto. Baginya ini hal yang agak memalukan. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut satu langkah, membuat suara Hinata yang pelan terdengar jelas.

"Aku menyesal," ulang Hinata dengan nada lebih lirih, "Aku sering memikirkan bagaimana jika aku tetap duduk disampingmu. Mungkin segala sesuatu akan berbeda."

Kemudian, Hinata merasakan jika pergelangan tangannya disentuh Naruto. Lalu turun perlahan untuk mrmggenggam jemarinya, dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata pelan. Punggungnya terasa hangat, mungkin pengaruh suhu tubuh Naruto yang sedang tinggi. Walau merasa gugup, ia juga merasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak menyukai Sakura, kau tahu?" ujar Naruto.

Hinata terkesiap, respon otaknya adalah menjauh dari Naruto. "Kau ini bilang apa? Lepaskan aku," ucapnya lirih, lalu berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak menjadi kekasihnya lagi, maukah kau berada disisiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius."

Kali ini tubuh Hinata menegang. Ia menyentak tangan Naruto dengan lebih keras. Wajahnya memerah, mungkin karena kesal.

"Jangan mempermainkan Sakura, jangan mempermainkanku!"

-X-

Erangan Hinata membuatNaruto terkesiap. Ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk mempermainkan siapa-siapa, sungguh. Dan kalau boleh jujur, sejak awal ia memilih Hinata.

Lalu, kenapa Sakura yang menjadi kekasihnya? Itu karena dirinya yang menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan galau. Ketika Sakura baru saja putus dari kekasihnya, Naruto yang menghiburnya, berada disisinya.

Ketika Sakura memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, ia enggan menolak.

"Bukan itu maksudku," ucap Naruto, menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata dan mencengkramnya pelan. Memang sulit untuk menjelaskan, tetapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Sakura hanya..." Naruto berdeham sekali, "Mau memiliki seorang kekasih lagi setelah patah hatinya."

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pelan ketika Hinata menoleh perlahan, kembali berhadapan dengannya.

Tatapan mata menerawang itu, membuat Naruto merasa sedih.

"Maksudmu, Sakura yang menginginkan hubungan kalian?" tanya Hinata, mencoba memahami. "Apa alasanmu mau berhubungan dengan Sakura? Jika Sakura menganggapmu sebagai pengganti, lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai perbuatan baik." Naruto berkata, membuat Hinata terperangah. "Kau tidak pernah melihatnya menderita, sih."

"Tapi tetap saja..." Hinata tercekat beberapa saat. "Bukankah itu menyakitimu, mengetahui bahwa kekasihmu tidak menyukaimu?"

"Itu tidak akan menyakitiku, karena aku menyukaimu dan bukan dia." Naruto berkata, nada bicaranya sangat halus. Ia tersenyum.

-X-

Senyap lagi. Hinata mengerjapkan mata, hampir tidak percaya atas kenyataan Naruto menyukainya. Tetapi mengapa hatinya terus ingin percaya?

"Kupikir, jika berbuat baik tidak akan membuat penyesalan. Bagiku, rasa sesal hanya untuk orang yang melakukan kesalahan, dan mengabulkan keinginannya bukanlah hal salah," ucap Naruto. "Tetapi tak mengikuti kata hati juga membentuk rasa sesal."

"Pada akhirnya, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hinata. Atas semua yang terjadi, tentang segala hal yang membuat mereka sama-sama menyesal.

"Kamu." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, lalu kembali berujar, "Kamu yang kuinginkan untuk berada disisiku."

"Selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Sakura," ujar Hinata tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Lalu?"

"Aku... akan mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan." Hinata berkata, tersenyum kemudian.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Tubuhmu masih demam, kau harus istirahat." Hinata berkata, merasakan hawa panas ini lebih dari sekedar pelukan.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melepas pelukannya setelah beberapa saat dan tersenyum, kembali keatas ranjang untuk tidur.

Hinata juga tersenyum. Saat ini terlalu banyak rasa yang dirasakannya. Ragu, takut, bahagia... semua berakhir pada kenyataan kalau ia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto sejak tadi.

-X-

Sejak kembali dari UKS, Sakura sadar bila Naruto berubah. Laki-laki itu seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang hilang.

Kini, mereka duduk bersisian dibangku koridor sekolah. Istirahat sekolah masih lama berakhir.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik," ujar Sakura.

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat. Ia bahkan tidak memandang Sakura sama sekali.

Sakura berdeham sekali, "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Ragu sejenak, akhirnya Sakura menyahut. "Ya."

"Yang kupikirkan adalah, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan bila kita putus."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali. Lalu berkata, "Huh?" dengan bingung.

"Kamu merasa nggak sih, kalau kita kurang cocok?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menatap Naruto lekat, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak juga."

"Apakah kau merasa kalau hubungan kita itu salah?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura terdiam. "Ya."

"Hubungan setelah patah hati bukanlah hal yang baik, Sakura. Maafkan aku, karena aku melakukan hal yang mestinya tak kulakukan." Naruto berkata pelan, kemudian melirik Sakura. "Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu seperti sahabat yang baik."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku pasti telah membuatmu merasa tak nyaman," ucap Sakura. "Kalau aku dan kamu menjalin hubungan ini jauh sebelum atau sesudah aku putus... mungkin segalanya akan berbeda."

"Kau menyesali hal ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Aku juga menyesali sesuatu, tentang hubungan kita yang seharusnya tidak ada." Naruto berkata.

"Penyesalan kita memang berbeda ya," Sakura tertawa dengan hambar. Lalu, ia bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih karena pernah ada disisiku."

Dan, Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Sakura tanpa sepatah katapun.

-X-

 _Sehari kemudian..._

" _Ohayou,_ Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh, kali ini melihat Naruto yang datang sendirian. Tidak ada Sakura yang berada disekitarnya. Mungkinkah...

Naruto telah berdiri disampingnya, tersenyum hangat. "Aku telah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan, Sakura, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada sejak awal."

"Apakah dia tidak marah?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak."

"Apakah dia... tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti _membencimu_?"

"Tidak."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Kalau begitu... aku bukan perusak hubungan kalian, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Sekali lagi, tidak. Karena pada dasarnya, hubungan kami tidak berarti apa-apa, dan tidak dengan dasar apapun. Jadi, apakah kau menyukaiku, Hinata?"

"Aku..."

"Aku sudah berkata aku menyukaimu beberapa kali."

Wajah Hinata memerah, ia menundukkan wajahnya sebelum berkata lagi, "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Sekalipun selama ini kita tak pernah dekat, mari mencoba untuk saling mengerti."

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berkata sebanyak itu," ucap Naruto, lalu tertawa. "Ayo kita ke kelas."

-X-

"Hei, Hinata. Lama menungguku?" tanya Naruto, sebelah tangannya menjulur kebelakang. Napasnya terengah karena habis berlari.

"Tidak, kok. Aku juga baru sampai." Hinata tersenyum. Entah bagaimana pikirannya teringat pada hari-hari yang telah dilewatinya bersama Naruto.

Kurang lebih sudah... dua tahun.

Itu waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku membelikan ini dulu sebelum menemuimu..." Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, sebelah tangannya yang tadi dibelakang perlahan kedepan. Laki-laki itu menggenggam sebuket bunga lili berwarna putih.

Melihatnya, wajah Hinata merona. Naruto jarang memberikan suaturacun kejutan untuknya, namun bila melakukannya...

Itu akan sangat manis.

"Untukmu, Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. " _Arigatou."_

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Kadang aku berpikir bila penyesalan membuatmu jujur. Jika kita tidak pernah merasa menyesal, kita tidak akan pernah jujur sama sekali." Naruto berkata. "Selamat dua tahunan kita, sayang."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, ia tersenyum tipis, sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. "Kita.. mau kencan kemana hari ini?"

"Terserah padamu, aku akan mengikutimu."

"Mau pergi menaiki bianglala?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo." Lalu, menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tidak memegang bunga. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tahu ia terlalu pemalu untukyang mengakuinya, namun ia harus. "Aku juga."

"Apa?"

Wajahnya kembali memanas. "Aku juga."

"Juga apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tawanya. Sempat-sempatnya ia mengerjai Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Detik itu juga, Naruto menarik Hinata mendekatinya, mencium pipinya sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

-X-

Owari ^^

Astaga, cerita apa lagi ini? Gaje kah? Mudah-mudahan sih, tidak.

Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang plot cerita ini, semua tertulis dengan spontan. Karena itu, aku sedikit khawatir akan ada review masuk yang menyatakan kalau cerita ini aneh OwO

Sudah lama tidak update fanfict '-' berhubung laptopku sedang rusak dan aku harus mengetik melalui ponsel(belum lagi aplikasi WPS nya ku download dengan pernuh kesabaran), aku sangat bersyukur cerita ini bisa update T.T

Sekedar tambahan, aku menyelesaikan fict ini pukul 3 pagi, sambil menunggu download "Naruto Movie: The Last" yang gak kelar juga sejak jam 11 malam.

Ah, panjang banget basa-basinya. Maklum, udah lama nggak update sih, wkwkwk. Intinya, terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini, sampai jumpa di fanfictku yang lain ^o^

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
